kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: C.R.I.M.E.
is the first story in the eighth episode of Season 6 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on January 26, 2007 on Cartoon Network. Information Summary After Numbuh 4's mysterious arrest from the hall monitors, Numbuh 2 decides it's time for a little detective case. However, he soon joins Numbuh 4 and many other fourth graders in detention, leaving Numbuh 3 to solve the case. Numbuh 3 had to see the only person that might be able to help her - the former hall monitor Joe Balooka. Before Joe's arrest he tells Numbuh 3 that the Delightful Children From Down The Lane are behind all the arrests. Numbuh 3, thinking the DCFDTL are having a "map coloring party", goes to see them in the cafeteria. The DCFDTL reveal their plan of arresting children BEFORE they do something wrong. After Numbuh 3 told the whole story to Numbuh 2 who was still in detention, she went to the old abandoned art room. There she quickly learns that it is Crayon Boy who was behind knowing the future of kid's behavior. It was then that the DCFDTL were arrested for running in the halls. Shortly after the hall monitors try to arrest Numbuh 3 for trying to pull the fire alarm next Thursday. However she escapes from them and ran into a supply closet where she saw Joe Balooka. Joe tells Numbuh 3 why he was not arrested - he has friends on the force, so he cut a deal with them. Joe quickly persuades Numbuh 3 that he knows someone that can help them. Joe led Numbuh 3 to the cafeteria, where she was arrested by the hall monitors. Joe double crossed Numbuh 3, but in the end, he too was double crossed by Crayon Boy and was arrested for trying to cheat on a pop quiz. Soon after that, the hall monitors are also arrested because Crayon Boy claims they were going to chew gum in class. He has now become the only kid NOT in detention. He revealed to Numbuh 3 his plan. He only pretended that he could look into the future so while everyone else was in detention, he would be first in line for lunch. However his plans were ruined when he found out that the cafeteria was serving lima bean sandwiches, instead of his beloved pizza bagels which were next week's lunch. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 Villains *DCFDTL *Crayon Boy *Joe Balooka *Safety Patrol *Lunch Lady Cameos *Scotty Vincent *Pauley *Jesse *Numbuh 440 Locations *School Bus Train *Gallagher Elementary School *Permanent Detention Villain Technology *Rulers Transcript Operation: C.R.I.M.E./Transcript Continuity *This episode takes place after the events of the two episodes, Operation: S.P.I.N.A.C.H. and Operation: M.E.S.S.A.G.E.. *This episode was adapted from the comic Operation: P.R.E.-C.R.I.M.E. Pop Culture References * The plot of this mission is a reference to the movie Minority Report. * The Detective Kuki also bears a strong resemblance to the Inspector from the Pink Panther Series. Trivia *This is the last appearance of Numbuh 2 as a detective. *This is the only appearance of Numbuh 3 as a detective. *Nigel and Abby are not present at all during this episode. *It is unknown how the other students got out of detention or how long they were in it. *The DCFDTL are shown eating the breakfast cereal "Extra Dry Health O's" in the cafeteria. Goofs * When Numbuh 3 said "Worst party ever!", she didn't have her accent. Gallery dcfdtl.jpg 153423.jpg KukifromCRIME.jpg Degum.png IMG 0415.png knd_crime01.jpg knd_crime02.jpg FlazQfD5N0kbiFvOguGzkTd4zO9cu1i1BQAFNoaypi7ExEzWlSBw8Yf72ZYDZTFKulydlQsT.jpg Crime solved.png|Kuki finally finds out the last colour. Last map colour discovered.png|Nebraska is the colour of Lima green. Kuki, finished sorting everything out .png|And tears. C.R.I.M.E. Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 3 Category:Mystery episodes Category:Episodes without Numbuh 1 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 5